


Sweet Dreams Are Made of This

by submarinebunny



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Mentioned Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Mentioned Lu Han, Minor Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Oh Sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 03:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12856224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/submarinebunny/pseuds/submarinebunny
Summary: Chanyeol can't help but send sweet anonymous treats to one of the customers of the restaurant he works in.





	Sweet Dreams Are Made of This

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Effective_Fest_Round2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Effective_Fest_Round2017) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> A eats at a particular restaurant frequently enough that B recognizes them. B is a chef there who likes to send a dessert to A's table through C or D. A figures out who it's from. Eventually C and D realize this weird mating dance, er, mutual feelings and try to play wingpeople. Whatever ensues is up to the writer.
> 
> • dear prompter: i hope this is close to what you had thought of in the first place! thank you for the idea and i hope you like what i've written!  
> • dear mods: thank you for your hard work and dedication! you've done an amazing job!  
> • dear readers: please enjoy this little fic and, if possible, leave some feedback by the end of it - it would mean the world to me!

“Please, Soo! I’ll do whatever you want in return!”

“You say that every time he comes by and you never mean it!”

“Yes, I do!”

“No, you don’t! I asked you to drive me to Sehun’s place after work last Tuesday because he was sick and I had to take care of him and suddenly you had to, quote, buy your grandmother a last-minute birthday gift, end quote! Her birthday was two months ago! I know it was, because you had me bake her a last-minute birthday cake in four hours, only to drop it on my brand-new shoes the minute you held it!”

“Okay, maybe that was lame, but seriously, Soo, look at him! Doesn’t that pretty little face of his deserve some chocolate mousse on the house?”

“Yeol, two servings of _tagliatelle al pesto_ for table 7, a plate of _tapas_ for table 16 and a _caprese_ salad for table 12!” another voice joined the two in the kitchen.

“On it, Dae! Soo, pretty pretty please?”

“Ugh. You owe me another one, Park Chanyeol. Dae, take this chocolate mousse to table 19, will you? Tell him it’s on the house.”

“Will do!”

Chanyeol knew he was acting like a teenager who had just fallen in love for the first time, sending anonymous gifts to his crush in the hopes that it would lead somewhere, even though the fact that they were anonymous made it so much harder for it to happen. He couldn’t help it, though – the minute he’d laid his eyes upon the man, he was smitten. Sure, he had seen his fair share of beautiful customers, as the European-based restaurant he worked in was located in an important area of Seoul, where people were often dressed in designer clothes and wearing makeup, but none had caught his eye like Mr. Kent had – Chanyeol referred to him as that because a) he didn’t know his real name, b) his perfectly-styled hair reminded the chef of Superman, and c) Chanyeol was a huge superhero nerd. He was sure that Mr. Kent – or Clark, as Yeol preferred – worked nearby, because ever since entering the restaurant for the first time three weeks before, the man had come during lunch time at least three times a week. And every single time he showed up, Chanyeol would beg Kyungsoo to send him a little treat at the end of his meal. Most of the times, it worked.

 

Jongdae had to agree with Chanyeol – Mr. Kent was a very beautiful man. Not as beautiful as the cat-eyed dentist from the practice down the street, obviously, because no man would ever be as beautiful as him, at least not to Jongdae. But still, there was something very charming about the way their customer presented himself. His suit and his hair would always be impeccable, but he would never look soulless like the other businessmen the waiter saw passing by on their way to and from work. No, Mr. Kent had this aura surrounding him that made him look approachable and warm and nothing like a workaholic robot.

“Here is some chocolate mousse for you, sir. It’s on the house.” He said with a gentle smile as he laid the small plate in front of the man.

“Thank you so much!” Mr. Kent replied with a blinding smile before tasting the dessert. “Oh, wow! Perfect, as usual, but I must ask – what’s the occasion? I mean, not that I don’t enjoy receiving delicious dessert for free, but I’m certain that there must be a reason behind it.”

“Well, I’m sorry to disappoint you, Mr.…”

“Kim, but you can call me Junmyeon.”

“Very well, Junmyeon, I only do as I’m told, and I was told to bring you some mousse on the house.”

“Oh. In that case, could you please send my compliments to the chef?”

“Of course! Actually,” Jongdae mentally patted himself on the back for his amazing idea. “Would you like to visit the kitchen once you’re done? I’m sure the chef would love to hear your compliments first-hand. Perhaps you could even ask him for a reason? I’m sure he knows more than I do, at least.”

“Oh, I don’t want to bother the staff…”

“Nonsense! Just let me know when you’re ready to go and I’ll accompany you!” Jongdae flashed him his best smile before leaving to wait on the other tables.

 

Sehun wasn’t a jealous guy. He knew Kyungsoo loved him and he trusted his boyfriend enough to know that the pastry chef wouldn’t cheat on him – especially not with a customer, right under Sehun’s nose. And yet, every time that guy Jongdae referred to as Mr. Kent showed up at the restaurant, he would get a mysterious plate of dessert on the house, that could only have been sent by Kyungsoo himself. What was even worse was that Kyungsoo only seemed to send the desserts through Jongdae. It was almost as if he waited for Sehun to be busy waiting on some table to ask Jongdae to send his new lover a little gift. Sehun was fine with it the first few times, but after a while, it started to get on his nerves.

“Jongdae- _hyung_! Could you please come here for a second?” He asked after the other waiter had left Mr. Kent’s table.

“Jongdae- _hyung_? Why are you being nice and polite to me all of a sudden? What do you want?” Jongdae asked, narrowing his eyes.

“Oh, nothing much. Say, remember my friend Zitao?”

“The Chinese guy? Looks scary, is afraid of everything?”

“Precisely. Anyway, I was talking to him the other day, and he introduced me to his cousin, a guy named Luhan, who moved here a few months ago. He told me he was giving some private Chinese lessons while he couldn’t find another job, and I told him where I worked, and he said one of his students actually worked around here! Can you believe that?”

“Why do I feel like this isn’t just a normal conversation about your life?”

“Anyway, apparently this student of his works as a dentist, so I just _had_ to ask him how he looked, and he said – you won’t believe this – he said his student looks like a cat! Weird, right? So obviously I had to check it for myself, you know, just to see if he actually looked like a cat or if Luhan was a little crazy, and when Luhan showed me his Instagram profile I realized he does indeed look like a cat! I think it’s the eyes, they’re very sharp. But you know what he also looked like?”

“The dentist down the street?”

“Exactly! The dentist down the street, the one you’ve been pining over for God knows how long! It’s a small world after all…”

“Wait a minute! You know his Instagram handle?”

“Oh, yeah! I made sure to write it down as a favor for my favorite _hyung_!”

“Sehun, I would totally kiss you right now if it didn’t mean being brutally murdered by Kyungsoo!”

“Speaking of my lovely boyfriend, _hyung_ ,” Sehun’s smile went from innocent to mischievous. “any chance you would know why he keeps sending desserts to that one guy over there?”

“Wait. You didn’t actually think Kyungsoo was the one sending the desserts, did you?”

“As far as I know, he’s the pastry chef.”

“Yeah, yeah, but he only makes the desserts. Chanyeol is the one who begs him to send them!”

“Oh. _Oh_!”

“Aww, our little Sehunnie was jealous! How adorable!”

“As adorable as the dentist, _hyung_?”

“Hm? I haven’t said anything…”

“I thought so.”

“Look, I told Mr. Kent he could come visit the kitchen once he’s done eating to give his compliments to the chef or whatever. I thought maybe if Yeol was face to face with him he’d find the courage to talk to his prince charming.”

“ _Hyung_ , you’re a genius!”

“I know!” Jongdae’s cat-like smile appeared on his face. “Now show me his Instagram profile!”

 

“Chef Do, Mr. Kim, our customer, would like to have a word with you, if possible.”

“Of course! How may I help you, Mr. Kim?”

“Nice to meet you, Chef Do. I’d like to compliment you on the chocolate mousse – it was superb, as usual.”

“Why, thank you, Mr. Kim. It’s always a pleasure to receive such comments.”

“You’re welcome. Now… I was wondering why I was given a complimentary dessert? As I said, it was lovely, but is there a special reason for it?”

A loud clanking sound was heard, coming from another area of the kitchen. Junmyeon tried to see if anyone was hurt, but all he could muster was a tall figure shouting “I’m alright! No worries! Nothing to see here!”, with his back turned to Junmyeon.

“Idiot…” Junmyeon could hear Chef Do muttering under his breath.

“Is everything alright?”

“That depends on what you consider alright, Mr. Kim. As for your other question, I believe I’m not the most qualified person to answer it. Perhaps if you speak to Chef Park, you’ll have the answer you need.”

“Chef Park? Is he another pastry chef?

“No, he’s in charge of the main courses.”

“I don’t see how that –”

“Oh, but you will. Follow me, please.” Chef Do went in the direction of the tall man. “Chef Park, this is Mr. Kim. I believe he has a question for you.” He excused himself, leaving Junmyeon alone with Chef Park, who was now facing him. He had to admit, the man was very good-looking – he had these big, expressive eyes that framed his face and a slight blush on his cheeks. Junmyeon couldn’t tell if that was caused by the heat of the stove or his sudden appearance.

“I’m very sorry to bother you, Chef Park, but Chef Do assured me you would know the answer for my question.”

“No, no, it’s alright! I wasn’t – I – you’re not bothering me at all!”

“Well, in that case – I was sent a complimentary chocolate mousse – this actually happens quite often when I come here – and I asked the waiter – Jongdae, I believe – what was the reason for it, but he brought me to Chef Do, and Chef Do brought me to you.”

“Oh…” Chef Park avoided Junmyeon’s eyes, and the shorter male could swear the blush was deepening. “I – did you like the desserts, Mr. Kim?”

“They were delicious, all of them. And please, Junmyeon is fine.”

“Junmyeon…” A small smile appeared on Chef Park’s face. “I’m Chanyeol!”

“Yeol, could you stop flirting for a while and hurry with the dishes for table 6?”

“Sehun!” Chanyeol looked even more flustered now. “Sorry, he’s just –”

“It’s alright, Chanyeol. Again, I’m sorry for interrupting you.” Junmyeon looked at the taller male’s gracious face once again. “Maybe… maybe you could answer me some other time? We could grab some coffee, if you’d like.”

“I – yeah – that would be nice, really nice!” Chanyeol nodded as his smile grew bigger and his tongue peeked through his teeth.

“Here’s my card – text me when you can, will you?”

“I definitely will!”

 

 

 

“Please, Soo! I’ll do whatever you want in return!”

“It’s my day off, Chanyeol!”

“I know but Junmyeon is coming over and it’s only our second date and I promised I’d cook for him but my cheesecake fell apart and now I don’t have a dessert and what’s a meal without a dessert?”

“Can’t you just buy something?”

“They’d never be as good as your stuff, Soo!”

Chanyeol could hear Sehun shouting “do whatever he wants if it means he’ll stop calling you in the middle of our dates” in the back of the phone call.

“Soo, pretty pretty please?”

“Ugh. You owe me another one, Park Chanyeol.”


End file.
